Industry standard processes such as three-roll milling, attritor milling and bead milling are commonly used to fabricate dispersed particles, but these techniques suffer several drawbacks, including poor dispersity of the particles and the agglomeration of the particles in the product. Emulsifying equipment that is capable of cavitating very low viscosity materials, such as liquids, has been employed to replace the milling techniques. However, these cavitation systems are only capable of processing very low viscosity liquids; the capability of the system constrained by whether these materials are able to flow into the machine. These pre-existing systems are not equipped to process any medium or high viscosity materials because these types of materials would not be able to flow into the pre-existing cavitation systems. For example, in the pre-existing cavitation systems, not even yogurt may flow into the cavitation machine.